Art of Romance
by VivaLaQueen
Summary: Ginza smirked, "Yes lover boy. I mean, it's no surprise. She is popular, especially by her looks. There are going to be guys flocking her wherever she goes." His fingers were itching to strangle something because God knows right now choking Ginza seemed such a great idea.


**Art of Romance**

_**Part 1**_

**.**

**oo**

He crushed the can of Coke.

"You saw it happen?"

Ginza smirked, "Yes lover boy. I mean, it's no surprise. She is popular, especially by her looks. There _are_ going to be guys flocking her wherever she goes."

His fingers were itching to strangle something because God knows right now choking Ginza seemed such a great idea.

"What was the guy saying to her?"

"The usual-"

"The usual? You make it sound like it happens all the time…" The ex-policewoman could hear the venom coming out of his voice and it was so entertaining to see him riled up for something so little.

"Because it does you buffoon, she gets hit on, a lot. Meaning, guys ask her out and want to do the dirty with her. You know? Taint her sweet little head of hers and make her scream till she can't speak."

Oh the look on his face was so hilarious, if only looks could kill, she would be a dead woman. But she knew Saiga didn't know what to do because he just stood there having this face of anger and confusion.

"No one will do that to her if I'm around."

"Oh yes," Ginza said sarcastically, "because everyone knows the blind man can do so much by having a disability."

The ex-policewoman didn't see it coming but once those words came out, she was chucked by a water bottle.

"But this blind man does have good accuracy."

Saiga ran his fingers through his hair, pacing back and forward in the living room. Ginza just laid on the couch, still amused by all this. If there was one thing about Saiga, he never showed emotions and at this moment, he was doing the opposite. Yet again, anything involving Kagura, Saiga became a one-eighty.

"Don't worry, she turned him down. She turned down fifteen guys in this past month, making this the sixteenth guy."

"You sound proud because of it."

"Oh I am!" Ginza smiled, "It means my little baby girl is a heartbreaker, just like her adopted mother!"

"Don't tell me you are talking about yourself-"

"Just an asshole turned me down the whole time I was a policewoman, who the asshole is now, legally blind and is pacing back and forth like a little school girl."

"Shut up."

"But you know what? Kagura should really start dating, if anything, I'm going to encourage her the next time a guy asks her out. Don't worry; he is going to be tall, handsome, smart and funny. I'm not going to let her date a loser-"

"Do you want to disappear in this world?"

"What? Is poor Saiga jealous? From what I could remember, 'I love you' came out from your mouth when you tried to save her."

Saiga went completely red.

"Why don't you tell her again?"

The ex-photographer turned to her direction, a little surprised.

Ginza frowned, she wasn't stupid. She knew he still had feelings for Kagura; just by the way he always worried where she was going or the way his posture became at ease whenever she was around. Even a blind man could see-! Uhh, excuse her because not even the blind man himself could see it!

"I'm not-"

"Don't deny it. Don't start being a pubescent boy that has finally figured out their first boner because it's childish."

And Saiga sighed.

"You are right."

"Besides, she's legal now, twenty years old!"

"Fuck Ginza, you are making me sound like a pedophile."

"From what I could remember, falling for a fifteen year old girl being twice her age is considered a pedophile."

"That was then and this is now."

"So you do admit you were a pedophile…"

"No, I don't, it just means I'm trying to change the subject-"

"Because you know you were at wrong falling for a girl when you could have fallen for this sexy beast right in front of you who is literally now ignoring me-Saiga!"

"What?"

"Don't go all space-y on me."

"I'm thinking."

Ginza got quiet. She didn't say anything because there was seriousness on Saiga's face and in a way; she was not surprised because she knew what he was thinking about.

"I should tell her."

"Yes."

"…How?"

"I don't know, like the way you told her back then when she was in trouble but then again, yours was in a bad timing. Unlike mine, I told Ryougoku when I was soaked and his eyes were on my titties-"

"Ginza…"

"Okay, okay! You should tell her when the timing is right, don't worry you'll know."

"Really?"

"Saiga, you are starting to sound like the pubescent boy that I was talking about."

_Click. _

Both of the people in the living room turned to the sound of the door opening.

"Ahh! The person that we were just talking about!" Ginza jumped up from the couch, hurriedly going to Kagura's side, "What has my adopted daughter gotten from her shopping spree? And how many boys have hit on you? Knowing you and seeing every time we go out, three have asked you out!"

"Ginza…."

"Shut up Saiga! She's just so beautiful to pass; I don't blame the poor men and boys!"

Kagura nervously laughed, "Ginza, don't over-exaggerate."

"You are too modest Kagura my dear! I always see them all over you."

"B-but you know what they want…"

"What do they want?"

Ginza couldn't stop smiling when she heard jealousy leaking out of Saiga's mouth.

"Well, you know what they want Saiga…it's-it's not their problem."

The ex-policewoman patted Kagura's shoulder, reassuring her even though there was no need.

"The hell is their problem when they're thinking with their dick and not with their head."

If there was one thing Kagura did not change, it was her humility and to hear Saiga say vulgar words always made her blush.

"…you should come shopping with me then."

And that shut Saiga up.

"If they saw you around, I don't think they would try to do anything."

Ginza smirked and she could tell he looked satisfied by the request just by the way he calmed down and his lips stopped forming into a frown.

"That is if you want."

Kagura looked hopeful and Saiga looked like he wanted to say "yes" but she knew he didn't want to sound eager.

"It's okay Kagura…"

Ginza scowled, "Pussy."

"Shut up."

Ginza sighed and waved her hand at Saiga as a dismissal even though he could not see but it was a habit of hers.

"I'm sorry Saiga but it's time for Kagura and I to go to brunch, I promised her we would go. No men invited, meaning you."

Kagura was silent and Ginza could only shake her head in disapproval.

"Don't worry; don't let a guy ever bring you down." Ginza guided her out the door before looking back to find Saiga just standing there.

That was his perfect timing to have an alone time but Saiga screwed it.

Poor man, she would need to teach him the art of romance.

Even if it killed her.


End file.
